Kagome, Kagome
by Demonic Gurl
Summary: She's been locked in her cage for too long, she longs for freedom. Blindfolded, will that person behind her set her free? One-shot?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just the plot thanks. **

**Kagome, Kagome**

In the beauty, modern outskirts of the country of Japan, many people went on their way this sunny, morning Wednesday; running busy errands, starting their work for the day, or just happened to be out and about this lovely summer day. As the innocent people did this, a lively, vivacious young girl of merely sixteen, ran down the crowded, busy streets of Tokyo, laughing maliciously as she zoomed past through fellow by-standers of Japan. Few people shouted after her for bumping into them before they resumed their work, while others who didn't know better of the girl, stared confused after her as men dressed in black and white suits, wearing black sunglasses, soon followed after her in pursuit.

The juvenile mischief pushed innocent people behind her to deter the men pursuing her and tried throwing them off her trail by turning corners and running through crosswalks that flickered for pedestrians to stop.

The girl peered over her shoulder as one persistent man with dark black hair, with two earrings on each of his ears, tried to reach out to her. She scowled at the audacity of the guy and gave him props for making it this far. She looked forward once more and saw a little red haired boy pushing against a flat board with wheels, ready to ride it. Grinning, the girl jumped forward, landing on the board. She then pushed forward and began to skate down the block, turning to shout out to the kid.

"Thanks!"

The last thing she saw was the little red head staring at her, raising his hand up and pointing his finger out ahead of him, while the pursuing man had stopped where the little boy stood and winced. The girl blinked several times in confusion before she turned around; only to see herself heading right into a tall immobile brown trunk of a tree before she crashed.

The girl groaned as she was then flat on the ground rubbing her forehead, while the man that was chasing after her spoke into his headphones.

"Got her."

--

The girl groaned when she woke up, her head throbbing in pain. She cussed under her breath and reached to touch her forehead when she realized her hands were tied. She tried struggling out of the rope binds and to stand, when she then fell down onto the floor. She hissed when she realized they tied her legs too.

Those bastards…

Opening her eyes, her azure blue irises looked around into an all-too familiar room she had been accustomed to for years. The dark colors of gray, black, and silver filled the quiet room that was lavished with expensive furnishings such as the leather black couch, she had fallen off of. She whined as she banged her head back into the cold carpet floor, only to hiss once more when she had made her headache worse. She then heard the door open and a recognizable person she's been acquainted too, entered the room, talking into a contraption that was attached to his ear. He wore an expensive black silk suit that he then took off and tossed on the vacant couch. His silver dress vest and crisp white shirt was then revealed.

Loosening his black satin tie, he continued to talk as he walked forward, his leather dress shoes clanking after him. The modern technology device made him look as if he were talking to himself as he walked passed her, ignoring her as he made his way to his desk and around it as he seated himself down. He continued to ignore her as he turned his leather chair seat around to view the outside glass window that was installed into his room to give him a twenty story view of Tokyo.

The girl puffed her cheeks as the man then concluded his conversation and bid his farewells to his caller before clicking the off button to his device. The room was quiet once more before he sighed.

The girl watched the leather chair rotate once more around, revealing the elder looking man of thirty-five. The adolescent exhaled through her nose as her black strands of hair fell into her face, covering her view of the man. Blowing the pestering strands, she stared into the male quiet azure eyes, his hands folded up to his mouth as his eyebrow arched at her. The girl rolled her eyes and looked away before the man stood up and walked over to her, bending down as he reached for the bonds that restrained her hands. Freeing her hands, he continued to kneel as she then muttered her thanks and sat up, rubbing her bruised hands before untying her feet. The man sighed as the strand of hair fell over her face again. Reaching over, he pushed the strand behind her ear as she continued to look away from his gentle face. She glanced over to him, pouting as she crossed her arms, ready to take his scolding once more. She then spoke first to get the lecture over with.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. "

The male elder exhaled once more shaking his head, "When will you learn?"

"And when will you learn, that I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!?"

The young girl looked away once more as the gentleman then sat himself down before her. He smiled despite her rebellious behavior and ran his hand through his hair, "Well, the way you are acting certainly doesn't show me you are."

The girl's eyes widened as she turned and exclaimed into his face, "You have those walking penguins with sunglasses following me every where! My friends are afraid to go out with me because those things would be stalking us anywhere we go! If you just let me prove to you that I can take care of myself without your stupid guards, maybe I'll stop running off!"

His dark tired eyes stared into the desperate, ocean azure irises as he shook his head answering, "I can't take that chance, you know as I do that if someone were to get you-"

"That they would ransom me because I am the daughter of the CEO of KAISHA Enterprise, the leading business in modern technology, Higurashi Kaisha. Blah, blah, blah, sometimes I wish they would, if it means I get to be free from you, dad!"

The man known as Kaisha breathed heavily in aggravation and his growing impatience at his daughter as he then proclaimed, "You know as much as I do that I care more for your well being than the company-"

"If you care so much, then let me grow up dammit!" the teenager shouted as she then got up and headed toward the door and opened it.

Kaisha quickly got up and went after his daughter as he then headed down the hallway, his steps quickened as he shouted, "And just, where are you going?"

The raven haired teenager stopped before metallic doors and violently pushed the button beside it, before the doors made a chime noise and opened for her. She stomped inside and pushed the closed button as she then turned to face her father who just arrived at the door, holding it open. She stuck out her tongue, when she then swatted his hand away.

"God damn, I'm going to my room, or do I need someone to walk me there too?" she venomously spat.

Kaisha's eyes flared as the doors then began to close and just as he reached out he called out, "Kagome!" before the doors closed in front of him.

The glowing numbers indicated above the doors, increased as the elevator car ascended to the higher floor. When the elevator came to a stop at the suite floor, the elevator chimed once more, before opening its metallic doors. The teenage girl known as Kagome, jumped out of the elevator and stretched her arms as she entered into her living room. The wide spaced room, which was connected to the kitchen, was made convenient to the teenager as she entered the kitchen floors and opened the metallic doors of the kitchen refrigerator. Taking out a cold bottle of water, she slammed the door closed and ran into her living room that took most of the room. There remained three connecting brown leather couches that made a large 'U' with a glass table in the middle of the U shaped couches. Sliding on the smooth wooden floors, she jumped over the underside of the U couches and landed softly on the cushions.

Putting the cold water bottle over her throbbing head, she looked out the glass windows that the couches were arranged to look over out into. The sun was just starting to shine higher into the sky, lighting its rays upon her windows, making the room brighter and warmer. She then mournfully huffed as her morning went to waste as she laid at home with a headache, when she could've been exploring the depths of Tokyo, if it weren't for a stupid tree. Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth.

One day…I will cut that tree down…

--

The place was surrounded in blank darkness. Nothing could be seen or heard in this darkness, as if one was stranded in an open sea during a fog or being lost in a forest in the night time. It looks this way, except if you look hard enough and listen closely, you'd hear the small childish chant to a musical song tune in the background and see the little rotating circle formed around a single figure.

The chatter was sang with cheer and joy as the small figures held their side respective partners' hands and rotated around the single figure in the middle. All these little child-like doll figures continued to stare at that middle person, in hopes of not being picked. Yet, they continued to sing and walk around in a circle. This chant continued until the music stopped and the childlike figures stopped moving.

The middle figure continued to sit in the middle of the circle, listening to the chanting song until it came to an end. This child enthusiastically shouts out something, in hopes of being freed from the torturous center. When the child was answered in the nay, the child dejectedly continued to sit, its eyes blinded from the child-like figures as the children began the song once more.  
_  
"Kagome, Kagome,_

_kago no naka no tori wa…."_

--

Kagome woke up in a startle as she sat up from her position on her couch. She groggily groaned as she held her still aching headache in her hands. She turned her head slightly to see the sky darkening.

She had fallen asleep and slept through the day.

That stupid dream came once more and it would not cease to keep playing every time she slept. She had been dreaming this same dream ever since she was a child.

She had once played this game with her classmates in school. She thought it would be fun, especially since this was the first time her classmates asked her to play with them since they found out who her father was. Now as she sat in the middle, a cloth blinding her from anything in sight, encasing her in darkness, she was forced to listen to this dreary song over and over as she unsuccessfully called the wrong person. She continued to sit in the middle until she heard the chanting stop and she was surrounded in silence. She had then uncovered her eyes only to find herself sitting alone and abandoned.

Ever since then, she dreamt of that torturous song over and over and herself in the middle, forever trapped.

Scowling, she sat up and groaned once more as she went to find aspirins for her head. Looking around the flat, she moaned in agony when she found out they were out of aspirins. Just her luck…

Looking at the clock, she found the time to be near evening. The guards should be switching shifts now. She just needed some aspirin, she didn't need anyone's help to get it, and plus it was just a couple blocks up from the building.

Pulling on a black hoodie incase it was cool outside, she then headed into the elevator and pressed for the lobby floor. Placing her hood over her head to hide her face as soon as the doors opened, she exited the elevator. She leaned against the wall as she looked around the ground floor for security and wasn't disappointed when she saw many guards patrolling the floor.

She bit her lip as she scaled the wall, keeping her eye on the busy floor. She didn't mind going at this time since the floor was so busy getting things finished for the day, though it was harder since security was twice as packed than in the morning. Her father was cleverer to place more guards around since she was most likely going to use this opportunity to escape; just like now.

But her father failed to realize that there was more than one way for her to get out. And she didn't mean by the front or the back door. The back exit was sure to have guards, this she was certain.

But doors weren't the only way to get out, Kagome grinned. She casually walked around before she turned into a hall and entered an only employee authorized facility. There she saw her chance standing there as he played around his experiments.

Her kooky grandfather, who was always into his experiments to notice her departure, was alone in the room in a lab coat as he carefully, tweaked this new home machinery the company was working on. Kagome slyly looked around and coughed as she casually greeted her grandfather.

"Yo gramps, what are you working on now?"

As expected her grandfather didn't look up as he answered, "Just a new prototype KAISHA is making for home appliances."

She tilted her head as she neared her grandfather and looked over his shoulder, "Eh? What does this one do?"

She grinned as the old man then started on how the home appliance allowed the home owner to be aware of any case of fire, carbon monoxide, and such, and dispel such threats as soon as possible. Then he began his rant on his doubts about such technology as it could malfunction and such, to Kagome's pleasure as she took this opportunity to head out back of the window, the room consisted of.

She loved her grandfather, this was no doubt, but she was beginning to worry about him as she propped the window open, lifting herself up, and sliding out of the window. He may be the co-owner of KAISHA, but he was getting to that age in which she believed he should retire, if he was so gullible to let get out so freely. And not only that, the old man persistently shouts and argues at anyone who gets in his way, which explains why the room is quiet and empty most of the time. This also explains how she successfully escapes the building, yet gets caught ten minutes after being found out she's missing.

Kagome silently closed the window and stood up as she then walked down the alley way of KAISHA building. Exiting the alley, she mixed in with the bustling crowds of Tokyo once more. She felt her headache beating against her head as she stuffed her hands into her pocket and proceeded down the street.

She awed at the pretty neon lights and lanterns lit to light the street up and the many mingling smells that assaulted her nose as she passed by cooking stands. She peered into many shops to look at the little trinkets and smiled enjoying herself, oblivious to the covered figure that had been tailing her ever since she exited the building.

Once she had her fill of browsing, Kagome figured she'd better hurry and get that medicine before she was found out.

Entering a little convenience store, she pulled her hood down and began to browse through the aisles. She sighed in relief as she found the cure to her ailment and pulled out a few coins as she took the package from the shelf and began to head to the counter, when another customer entered the store and lifted a silver hand gun. Her azure irises widened as the sales clerk, too shocked and frozen to speak, lifted his hands in the air, to admit his defeat. The robber pointing his gun at the sales clerk then slowly turned to Kagome.

Her eyes widened as she witnessed her first robbery. Her eyes sparkled in awe and joy, before she realized her situation and looked around her. She found jars and can goods just beside her. Taking arm, Kagome grinned as she then grabbed cans and began to throw the cans at the robber. The guy was obviously surprised that the girl wasn't afraid as he then reacted, trying to dodge the cans and jars of foods thrown at him. He turned to point his gun as he tried to shoot Kagome, but a jar slipped through his defense hitting his hand, forcing him to drop his weapon, while a can of perhaps corn had hit him square in the head. The man then fell to the floor as he was then assaulted by more items until he was unconscious.

Kagome grinned and gave the man a peace sign with her fingers in triumph, while the sales clerk had began to call the police.

Her eyebrows knitting in worry about the police coming and investigating her, knowing full well that they'll probably find her and return her back to the building, where she'll be locked for eternity. She decided to hightail it out of there.

Despite the sales clerk's persistent demands to stay, Kagome left the convenience store with her package and turned right as she headed down further away from where she came from.

She was finally free and she will be damned if she went back. Continuing to run, pushing past people as if she was a fugitive, she panted as she ran up the street. She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going, but letting her legs take her there as she then turned the street, unaware that her follower had hid there and been waiting for her as the stranger then grabbed her, covering a cloth over her face.

Kagome's eyes began to grow weary and blurry as her surroundings grew dimmer. Her eyes giving out, not before her azure eyes looked into amber-golden eyes.

--

The same haunting song played once more as she sat in the middle of the circle. Her blinded eyes crying underneath the cloth as the song kept playing over and over. She wanted to be free.

She tried calling out names, yet they answered in nay, resuming the song, resuming her captivity in her cage.

_"itsuitsu de yaru?"  
_

--

Kagome gasped awake and tried to open her eyes to this weird dream. She had wakened from her same dream only to successfully escape KAISHA. But then she had witnessed a robbery when she tried to buy medicine. After that, she ran away from having to deal with police before she got captured.

Even though she tried to wake, it seemed to be dark still. The darkness reminded her of her haunting dream that had been plaguing her. Until she realized her hands and feet were bonded and she was seated in a chair, blindfolded.

Kagome didn't know if she was upset she was kidnapped as her father predicted or happy she was away from his over protectiveness; either way, she was captive and she didn't know what to do.

Oddly though, even though she was almost shot by a store robber and was currently held captive by a kidnapper, she wasn't afraid. More rather, she felt somewhat exhilarated of the experience.

She sighed in deject as her father's over protectiveness with her, drove her to insanity to be exhilarated at this situation. Seeing as she was stuck here in the mean time and couldn't do anything about it, she might as well get used to it here. She had watched many movies to figure out that no matter how much you scream and shout to be saved or beg and struggle, your ass is done for.  
So in the mean time, she listened as she swerved her head to listen for anything or anyone that was around. Yet all she heard was a faint piano playing in the distance and her stomach growling.

She huffed as she realized she didn't have anything to eat all day yesterday. She scrunched her nose as her stomach wouldn't stop its protruding noise. It wasn't until she heard a shuffle behind her and a delectable scent that made her mouth water that she finally found someone.

"Hello?"

When she was answered with silence, she huffed as she continued to hear rustling things around her.

"I know you're there."

She then smelt the tempting food before her and her mouth salivated as her hunger grew. Without even pretense or caution on whether the food was edible or dangerous, she opened widely and waited for the morsel. When she was waiting for a few minutes, she scowled.

"Helloooo, I'm kind of hungry here. And I really don't care what is in this shit, I just want to eat." She whined.

She could have sworn she heard a scoff before her mouth was stuffed with two thin wooden sticks and some pieces of food on it. Kagome gladly swallowed the food into her digesting stomach and opened her mouth for more.

After a few minutes of eating, Kagome grew full and sighed in content as she lay back in her chair. She then heard rustling going on again and she sat up as she tried to locate her captor. She made a face as it grew quiet once more and the lullaby of the piano in the background was soothed her.

She smiled as she listened to the song go soft and gentle before growing loud and intensive, revealing the emotions of the player. The song was then changed to a down and sprightly tune that had her humming to the song.

Her humming simmered down as she heard heavy tapping footsteps enter back into the room. She tilted her head as she groaned in boredom.

Maybe it was better if she were home, at least there she could be attempting to escape or be watching TV rather than sitting here just listening to classical music. Not that she didn't like it, it's just she wanted something else to do. Smiling, she then decided to make her time by chatting.

"So, since we're going to be here for a while, what's your name?"

Her captor didn't respond. She listened as her captor moved around the room, seemingly occupied. Judging by the heavy footsteps and the lack of talking, she would say her captor was a guy. Not that she believed all guys made a lot of noise when they walked or that they lack conversation, but before she was knocked out, she felt a warm muscled body when he grabbed her.

She faintly even remembered the amber-golden eyes that glared back at her before she lost consciousness.

Not deterred by his lack of spirit for talking, she resumed, "Well, if you didn't know; I'm Higurashi Kagome. You can call me Kagome." She cheerily said.

As expected he didn't respond, yet he stopped moving around, this at least encouraged her, "Mmm…you don't seem like a talker….but I'd rather give you a name to refer to rather than be rude and say 'Hey you' all the time. Let see…how about Kaitou-san? Heh, too cliche, eh? Maybe Kai-san? Yea, I like that. I'll call you Kai!" she rejoiced.

She heard a grunt and took that as an approval. She then hummed to the next orchestrated song, as she twisted her head to and fro as if she could see. She then smiled as heard a footsteps to the left. Turning to that area, she then jabbered on.

"So, do you live here? Do you live here alone? Why do you only listen to orchestra? Heh, a kidnapper that listen to orchestra, sounds weird." She ranted with a giggle.

Kagome continued to talk to "Kai" even if the conversation was one-sided. But doing this kept her occupied and happy as she hadn't been able to talk this freely to anyone before.

She kept talking until she couldn't talk anymore and drifted to sleep, allowing the lulling music take her away to slumber.

--

Kagome was once again in the middle of the circle, but this time, she wasn't a little kid. This time she was her teenage self, sitting tied and blindfolded in a chair. Around her, the child-like chanting of the game song kept playing. She kept crying out to release her and to set her free from this cage, yet no one would listen. She remained tied into that chair as the figures walked around her in a circle. She called out her father and grandfather and anyone else that would hear her, before she abruptly shaken awake. The next few lines lingering in her mind…  
_  
"Yoale no ban ni,"_

--

"Wake up."

Kagome blinked as she looked around, realizing she had fallen asleep. She felt the wet tears that she had been shedding still lingering on her cheeks. She sighed as she muttered her thanks to that baritone voice that had saved her, before she realized that she was still captive. She could smell his musky sweet cologne, which meant he was close to her. She smiled as he finally spoke to her, even if it was a little bit.

After he proceeded into feeding her once more, she sighed in boredom when she was stuck here once more to do nothing. She wondered how long she'd be here. She lost track of the time, so she didn't know if this was day or night, or the next day as time progressed. She continued to remain chatty to this silent kidnapper of hers, who seemed tolerable even though she was a bit too chatty for a normal hostage. Yet, he couldn't blame her, what was she going to do?

She didn't seem to fear him or the situation she was, so it was useless to try to scare her, and she seemed to willingly to give information on her life, so violence wasn't needed to get information out of her.

Kai continued to be quiet, silently listening to her prattle about her adventures trying to escape all these years from her father. She didn't hate him, nor did she favor him, but she seemed to care for him. He found out that she lacked a mother, for she seemed to have passed away giving birth to her, and so she was the only child of Kaisha. In replace of her mother Akira, her father was twice as protective, thus, giving this child a harder life as she became isolated from her childhood friends. She didn't mind being by herself, it was more on the side of wanting to be free from the 'cage of protection' her father has placed around her. He began to notice a distinction from that metaphor with her nightmare she had been having when she had fallen asleep. She screamed out waiting to be free. Not necessarily free from being a hostage, but something more, something deeper. It was odd because she had done the same thing when she was first placed here, perhaps a childhood trauma of some sort?

Despite her constant talking and her rough upbringing, she seemed to be a fine young woman for her age. Sort of…

A few days passed and Kagome had become adjusted to her company with Kai that she seemed to see him as a companion rather than her captor. She even began talking to him in friendly terms as she whined waiting to walk around because she had been in this position for days now. And then she wanted to take a bath because she felt disgusting. She tried persuading the guy, even though she had her times for bathroom breaks, they were only so long before she was back in her seat.

After the fourth day of captivity, he seemed to give in somewhat as he freed her from her bondage in the seat, yet cuffed her hands from behind. She scowled in aggravation and she could just imagine the guy rolling his eyes at her.

Pulling her up, Kai took hold of her upper forearm, holding her until she was able to stand. She wobbled a bit at first, until she was able to stand on her on, was then he let go. Kagome grinned as she took a few steps to get adjusted to her legs, before she was running and skipping around the room. The room seemed to be empty as she was running blindly like a fool, cuffed, and yet she was running in circles. She giggled happily and joyfully as if she hadn't had so much fun in a long time.

Soon after she grew tired of running, she fell to the floor and panted heavily as if she had the time of her life. She smiled brightly and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back.

"…tsuru to kame ga subetta." She giggled airily.

Kai stared at her oddly as the girl looked like an idiot, hands cuffed behind her back, panting heavily as she babbled nonsense. It's as if she knew where he was, sensing his presence that she had long accommodated, as she turned to him.

"The next line in the song…" she hummed as the music began to play once more.

Kai bent down to her and caressed her cheek; tears began to swell in her eyes once more, soaking the cloth once more. She didn't know how or why it was happening now, but all her pent up emotions she had buried deep back in her mind and all the frustration and pain she was engulfed in, that was blocked out to never face again, came rushing out all at once. It was as if someone had opened the sealed door that she swore to never look back at again as shame and fear that had once plagued her mind emerged. Yet at the same time as she opened this door, she felt a new feeling that she haven't felt it a long time. iRelief/i. She bit her lip as she finally confessed what had been troubling her all these years.

"My father never did tell me what happened back when I was a child. I don't really recall what happened that day, but I was finally accepted, my friends wanted to play with me." She smiled sadly, "And then they started to sing as I was in the middle and I tried calling out to them. But no one answered, so when I took off my blindfold, I was all alone and I saw these people around me that I didn't know. And they hurt me…"

Kai's eyes had narrowed as if she were talking in riddles. It didn't make sense at first, until he began to understand the last part.

They raped her.

This child is traumatized from being raped at a young age; no wonder she doesn't fear her situation. She wasn't looking for freedom from her father, but from her past.

Caressing her cheek once more, he noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep once more. Her face this time looked more at peace now that she had come in terms with what has been haunting her all these years.

Kai picked the girl up from the ground and placed her on a soft couch to the side that had been away from her energetic run.

After he was sure, she was comfortable and in a deep sleep, he took his phone and made the call.

It was time to end this mission. And this girl's haunting past.

--

Kagome woke with a startle. A big bang had awakened her from her sleep as she was once again sitting in her chair, tied. She heard muffled voices from outside and her eyes widened when the thoughts began to run through her head at the possibilities of that being her father. She looked around and called out.

"Kai? Kai??"

She then felt a presence behind her and relaxed. He untied her bonds and pulled her up. Kagome felt a prickle of fear as they began to walk, Kai not mentioning where they were going. But the muffled sounds from outside were getting stronger and louder. She was pretty sure that they were now at the entrance of their hideout as a loud creak sound from the doors opened. Kagome tensed getting a bad feeling that she was about to lose her companion/captor. She turned her head and resisted to move any further as Kai tried to push her out the door. She shook her head as she began to cry.

"No! No! Kai! Don't go!"

Kai stopped pushing Kagome as he then muttered something in her ear. Her eyes widened once more before the blindfold from her eyes were pulled off and she was forcefully pushed outside the doors. She had barely enough time to look back and see the glowing amber eyes disappear behind them as the doors were slammed closed.

She heard loud radio communications echoing as she stood in the open. Arms then grabbed around her, as Kagome turned to familiar pursuing agents of hers, assuring that she was now safe and that she'll be returned to her father. Kagome began to cry as she turned her head to look back at the building she was pushed out of. Her eyes began to adjust to her surroundings after not being able to see for so long. She tried to pull away to go back, but she was pulled forward before she heard a loud call that tore her heart apart.

"FIRE!"

The building was then set in flames and her azure eyes just reflected the flaming blaze. Her tears slowly falling as the agents pulled her away, taking her into a car. The agents pushed her inside and closed the door behind her, before the car started and began to drive away from the scene. Kagome could only stare after the blazing building in shock until she couldn't see the building anymore.

"Kai…"

--

It had been one month since Kagome's abduction. She seemed to be a _little_ bit better behaved after that incident. There was a lot of talk about her and the media trying to get an interview with her, and yet she was still kicking. She had stopped having her nightmares after her confession with Kai. But she was still on the move on getting away from her father. She grinned on her latest attempt by dressing as one of the guards. She had to take out one of the newer guards, but it was worth it, as she got pretty far to Kyoto. Before that, she had stolen some motorbikes, scooters, and other mechanical transportation to get away from the agents and guards after her. She cackled when she had taken a mechanical power saw that day and cut down that reckless tree that got in her way, before she had ran into a wall. She had then pledged to knock out that wall when she was caught.

Despite all the latest attempts, Kaisha sighed tiredly as he just got off the phone with one of his bodyguards only to hear, Kagome escaped again. His azure eyes looked out into his window of Tokyo and exhaled slowly with his arms clasped behind him. He looked into the reflection of the glass and saw amber gold eyes looking back at him. He smiled and shook his head.

"I owe you for your last mission…I take it she was quite the handful?"

A baritone voice replied, "Very….talkative."

The young CEO father laughed heartily before it died down as he looked away from the man's reflection, back to the scene, "I always knew there was more to the story than she told me…she had told me the kids wouldn't play with her….but when she came home like that…even though she didn't know what had happened, I panicked."

There was silence once more in the room as the CEO then continued, "I apologize if this mission had to be secret…I can't have Kagome find out this was all set up. She'd never forgive me. But, it is better this way rather than having her be so cold, taking all that in by herself; and then have those dreams every night…" Kaisha covered half his face with his hand as the memories came rushing back to him, "That day…I never forgave myself for being so careless. I begged for Akira's forgiveness for my blunder that cost the life of our child and swore to take better care of her. I took care of those bastards, made sure they paid dearly for hurting my daughter, and I thought that was the end of it. But then she started having those dreams, waking up soaked in sweat, scared to death of that day. She kept asking me what it meant, but I wouldn't dare admit the truth, should she scar even further. I tried getting her help, yet therapists couldn't help her and anything I tried to do wouldn't resolve her childish antics that she soon developed. I was even pushing my own daughter away by trying to keep her safe all these years…Heh, it blows my mind when I'd have to stoop so low as to have my daughter kidnapped just to open her up." He looked back into the reflection, "Not that I don't appreciate for your help…but I guess listening does seem to help… maybe that's what I should have done from the start…" Kaisha paused before adding, "Ah, Inuyasha is fine yes? I hear he had taken quite the fall with those food items." He chuckled.

"He needed a few knocks to the head anyway, for that sloppy transition."

Kaisha chuckled once more as he turned to the young man; his ink black hair reflected in the light as amber gold irises coolly watched the elder man face him. Kaisha's face calmed down as he stared at the silent man. This man had just showed up out of nowhere and offered his assistance, even bluntly admitting he was a professional kidnapper. To say Kaisha wasn't shocked, is an understatement, before the man before him explained little to him, saying he could cure his daughter. He was at first warily of the thief and his conditions, yet in the end he found some faith in trusting in the man.

This thief certainly was mysterious. And Kaisha's curiosity grew of his hired man's motives as he then said.

"You know, you never did tell me why you took this job."

The hired thief just quirked his eyebrow coolly at the CEO Chief; the two men knowing the circumstances, once the deal between the two was settled, they then had nothing more to do with each other. Therefore, his obligation to explain his motives were not required and thus Kaisha's query remained unanswered.

Even then, Kaisha just smiled as he turned away and waved his hand as to dismiss him.

"Don't go too far, I'll still be keeping tabs on her."

The young man swiftly turned, his long silver platinum hair floating after him as he left his boss' office.

--

Kagome sighed happily as she sat in the local park free from those penguin suits. She sat in the little sad box, playing in the sand, before a wind blew past, sending specks of sand into her eyes. She whined as she closed her blinded eyes tightly, trying not to rub her eyes. Before her ears then picked up a familiar song, a song she hadn't heard for a month.

"Kagome, Kagome,

kago no naka no tori wa

itsuitsu de yaru?

Yoale no ban ni,

tsuru to kame ga subetta.

_Ushira no shoumen dare? "  
_  
That familiar baritone voice that she had nearly lost hope came back as he promised. Before he had departed from her, he only muttered one word to her before he left her. And she held tight in memorization to that word until now. Kagome stood up, opening her clear bright eyes, and gleefully answered.

"Sesshomaru!"

The cheerful teenager turned around and then azure met amber before she burst out into laughter as she was finally set free from her cage.

--  
A/N: Random one-shot eh? I wanted to make this more of a comedy, but it ended up in a sort of angst twist. I don't know, I had in mind Kagome kidnapped and her annoying the shit out of Sesshomaru, but I didn't like the ending I was thinking of. It just didn't work out, so I tried writing and changing some things 5 AM in the morning. So, I came up with this. I don't know what to think, but due to some added stuff, it sounds like I have to make another chapter, just to explain Sesshomaru's motives for helping her. : Sweat drop: What do you guys think? Should I bother? I'm not making this into a story, but I'm willing to add another chapter since there are gaps in the story. RR.

Oh yea, that song is a Japanese children game. The person in the middle is the oni (it) while the children go around the oni chanting that song, until the song ends. The person in the middle then calls out the name of the person who is behind them. If the oni gets it right, then that person is it, but if they don't the game keeps going.

Heh, I chose this game because the title of the game is called Kagome, Kagome. Lol.

Translation of the song:

Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage,  
when will you come out?  
In the evening of the dawn,  
the crane and turtle slipped.  
Who stands right behind you now?


End file.
